The Faerie Chronicles of the Untold
by kade32
Summary: A club of modern-day misfit teenagers discover a mystical book and get stuck in a dimension where every fairy tale is reality. Each member is brought into different fairy tales and find themselves enamored with the various princesses. The boys inadvertently become the love interests of the Disney Princesses, replacing their princes and become one with the stories.
1. The Cast of Our Men

**Chris Pratt as Dane Abel** \- A socially awkward and nerdy teen who becomes _Snow White_ 's love interest.  
 **Shawn Pyfrom as Vernon Keipsko** \- A sincere, but not-so-perfect teen who has a love for mice and becomes _Cinderella_ 's love interest.  
 **Alexander Ludwig as Elijah Farquharson** \- An avid comic book and monster film fanboy who becomes _Aurora/Briar Rose_ 's love interest.  
 **Tyler Posey as Ishmael Squipp** \- A member of the swim team who becomes a humanoid merman-like fish creature and _Ariel_ 's love interest.  
 **Jake Abel as Luke Roberts** \- A seemingly-emotionless and drone-voiced emo who is unfazed by loud noises and pain and becomes _Belle_ 's love interest.  
 **Kunal Nayyar as Akhteer Iqjia** \- An Iranian-American foreign exchange student who becomes _Jasmine_ 's love interest.  
 **Diego Luna as Finn Colby** \- A First Nations-born Spanish-American teen who is color blind and becomes _Pocahontas_ 's love interest.  
 **Booboo Stewart as Zen Wu** \- An Asian-American skateboarder and martial artist; recently a bully victim who becomes _Mulan_ 's love interest.  
 **Jonathan Jackson as Newton Schroeder** \- A tough, aggressive and sensitive recovering alcoholic who is an expert at dissecting frogs and becomes _Tiana_ 's love interest.  
 **Vincent Kartheiser as Ivan Jones** \- A peaceful stereotypical hippie who carries a harmless, but protective copperhead snake around his neck and becomes _Rapunzel_ 's love interest.  
 **Russell Brand as Magnus Donoghue** \- A highly-skillful archer of Scottish decent who has unexplainable archery skills and becomes _Merida_ 's love interest.  
 **Kristopher Turner as Giles Beauregard** \- A long-abused teen who has a fondness for chocolate products and becomes _Anna_ 's love interest.  
 **Matthew Lillard as Silas Bromley** \- A tall basketball team player who is allergic to deer hair and becomes _Elsa'_ s love interest.  
 **David Mazouz as Avery Simms** \- A young preteen and the youngest of the club who becomes _Sofia_ 's love interest.


	2. Miserable Lives and a Strange Book

**Hi, kade32 here! I know you love those Disney Princesses movies. In this story, each of the Disney Princesses are paired with an OC from the modern times. I'm sorry if you guys preferred the original pairings, but I've had this one in my head for a long while now. I've even gotten some help with bringing this to life. Pixargirl is helping me out with this story. I thank her for that.**

 **I want to apologize to Matt for not uploading any of my latest stories. It's just that writer's block hasn't been going easy on my lately nor have I've been getting any motivation to write more chapters. I'm typically a lazy person, but that's life. So sorry for keeping you waiting. I'll get to my stories eventually. Please read, enjoy and** **review!**

* * *

Hell's Playground, Ohio. A seemingly peaceful community. The spring daylight was working it's way up into the sky in the morning as a school bus was driving down a road carrying chattering teens. A bunch were talking to each other, throwing paper airplanes and flirting with the girls. Two young teens, one who looks like a hippie and the other who is a goth, sat together in midst of the crowd.

"Well, that was an uneventful day in all it's tedium." The goth kid, Luke, deadpans in a monotone.

"I thought it was pretty chill, man. The world is saying goodbye to drear and opening up to the world." The hippie kid, Ivan, reminded him.

"Take a bath, hippie!" A boy in the seat behind them shouted and throw a crumpled up paper ball at his head. But Ivan remained positive regardless. Luke pinches the bridge of his nose, but looks back at the smiling fool of a friend. Sitting across from them are Finn and Zen glaring towards the boy behind them.

"Why don't you back off, Zack?" called Zen as he stood up, ready to walk over and knock some into him if it hadn't been pulled back by Finn. Zack shot him the bird, only angering Zen further. The school bus passed a local general store called Beauregard and Bromley's Co. A young man, Giles, left the store and stood outside while another young male named Silas stood at the counter next to a middle-aged man.

"I get it, Dad." Silas groaned. "You want me to be back by 9:00 or else I'm grounded. I know how to handle myself okay?"

"Don't you use that tone with me." the man said sternly. Standing at only a half a foot taller he looks down at Silas, he face relaxing somewhat. "Ever since you joined that basketball team, you've been showing up late at home and work or not at all."

"Well, excuse me, if playing is the one thing I'm good at." Silas states angrily, as he turn his back away at his old man, walking to the door.

"If you keep using that tone with me, you can forget about that scholarship!" threatens Mr. Bromley as he watches his son stop in his tracks.

From outside the Giles watches as the quarreling progress, the yelling having been all too familiar to him. "I don't remember how I got related to you." Silas grumbled and left.

"So how did it go?" Giles asked sarcastically.

"Don't test me." Silas shook his head and walked off and Giles followed.

"He doesn't know you got blenched, does he?" Giles asked his friend as they walk.

"No and why would that matter!" replied an exasperated Silas as he kicks little stones on the ground while walking.

"Maybe because you could spend more time working, instead of hitting the court until you pass out." snarks Giles. Silas glares at him, giving Giles a good look of the bags under his eyes. Giles rubs the back of his neck and his eyes darting every way as he tries to avoid his friend's scowl. Thankfully they notice a comic book store and as expected, Elijah gaping at the latest issue.

The tension between them stops as the two boys smirk, thinking about playing a joke on Elijah. He was reading an X-Men comic while listening to Pompeii by Bastille with his headphones on. With him distracted, Silas and Giles move the mannequin of the Xenomorph behind him and make it tap his shoulder. Elijah pauses his music, takes his headphones off in confusion and turned, only to shriek and jump back in terror upon seeing the Alien in front of him. The duo could only chuckle at his expense.

"What the hell?! That's not funny!" Elijah shouted.

"I thought you loved monsters." Giles taunted.

"Not ones that can possibly exist!" Elijah yelled, waving his arms around. "I mean what if they actual came down to earth and started attacking!"

Silas and Giles rolled their eyes at their friend's paranoia as he went on to rant the imaginary alien invasion.

"Of course, I would be the hero and lead us to survival and Avery wouldn't died because he's the youngest. Can't say the same for Ivan, he'd be too-" Elijah stopped talking as he looked at the other guys.

"Avery!" the three said worriedly as they checked their phone to see if he called or if it was one of their turns to pick him up. Luckily, they got their text saying that Dane with him picking him up.

They all looked back at each other and sighed. Exiting the store the three went to their meeting place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dane was waiting outside the candy store for Avery to get his sweets (and anything chocolate for Giles). Tapping his feet, he sees a couple of cheerleaders walking near.

"Hey, girls!" He called to them to get their attention. They all looked at him in confusion. "Should you all have practice?"

"Shouldn't you have a life?" one of them responds snidely.

Another girl trots over to Dane, bouncing in her step, showing off her legs. Moving closer to Dane, he backs up to the wall feeling trapped by the girl. Her fingers trace up from his shoulder to his chin as Dane sweats profoundly and unable to speak just looks at her, before falling over from her sudden push.

All of the cheerleaders laughed at his clumsiness. One of them, who happens to be the captain of the squad, lowered her face to his level with a smirk.

"Don't ever speak to us again, loser." She ordered. "We don't want low-lives telling us what's what. Understood?"

"Hey, I got a life of my own, too!" Dane hissed only to receive a solid slap on the cheek.

"I got it." The defeated Dane squeaked.

"Good." The cheer captain nodded and stood up to join her squad and left. Dane felt ridiculous right now. Being told off by a girl, especially by the captain of the cheerleading squad. He's always had bad luck with women these days. Some mock him, shove him, call him names, accuse him of being a pervert or peeping tom after the pranks that were pulled on him by the jocks to the point of him hating women. Dane gathered his bearings and stood back up. Silas and Giles then came up to him.

"Hey, Dane." Silas said with a hint of sympathy. "We saw what happened."

"Why don't you just stand up for yourself already?" Giles asked.

"You guys know I can't just hit a girl." Dane noted to them. He did have the guts to punch a girl, but he always bit back that feeling.

"The only people who ever really pick on you are girls." Silas elaborated.

"Yeah thanks for that." Dane said sarcastically, glaring at Silas as Giles helps him back to his feet. There's a rather awkward silence between the three for a few moments before Avery comes rushing out of store with the candy.

"I got everything." said the young boy cheerfully, holding up the bag of all the sweets he brought. Dane smiles slightly as he pats Avery on the head ruffling his hair.

"Good job, kiddo." said Dane in a brotherly manner as they all walked to the meeting place of their club.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elijah had just left the comic book store, buying the latest issue of comics he carries them back to his car where he notices a text from Ishmael needing to be picked up from his swim meet. Of course, he had to be the one to pick him up as other than Dane and Vernon, he was the only one in the group with a car and could actually drive.

"Just be cool, Eli." Elijah said reassuring himself as he sometimes fears, but yet wishes, that there's someway that anyone can be turned into a mutant. "The water is just chlorine. There's no chemicals to turn him in swamp creature."

* * *

At the local fitness center, a young man, Ishmael, resurfaced from the water for air. He swam for the edge of the pool and climbed out. He grabbed a towel and started drying himself. It was now the end of his swim meet and he needed to wait for Elijah to get him. Ishmael entered the men's locker room and showered off, feeling the warm water caress his body. Afterwards, he used the steam room and hot tub. Then he got dressed and waited outside. Then Elijah pulled up in the parking lot and drove up to him.

"How was your swim, fish-boy?" Elijah joked.

Ishmael shook his head. "Not this again, Eli." He said as he put his gym back in the back and hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Did you use the new water iPhone I gave you?" Elijah asked as he drove away.

"You mean the latest one that actually works underwater? Yeah." Ishmael nodded taking out his iPhone 5.

"It's about time they invented something that's water-proof." Elijah remarked.

The two boys continued to talk about what else should be water as they pass by the local park. Among those at the park were two teens looking curiously for animals in the deeper, forest area. Or at least one of them was curious while the other looks as though he has a permanent frown on his face.

"Do we really need to go this far just so you can find some stupid rats?" asked an impatient Newton as he hits another branch like had since they got to the forest.

"Hey! I helped you out when you had that frog catching contest. I even skipped SCHOOL just to help you! Now it's your turn, buddy." Vernon said pointedly at his now pissed off friend.

"Don't. Ever. Tell me. What to do!" Newton emphasized harshly staring down at Vernon. When he realizes that Vernon was quaking his knees, eyed widening at him and looking like he's trying to grab something to defend himself with, Newton sighs and takes a few step back from Vernon as the other looks back down to avoid eye contact. Vernon stops pitying himself as he feels his phone vibrating. It was a text from Dane.

' _Hey :)! What are you guys doing?_ ' It said and Vernon texted back ' _We're searching for rats_.'

Dane texted back saying ' _What for?_ '. Vernon texted ' _I just like seeing my rodent friends is all._ '

' _You're weird._ ' Dane texted.

"Oh, that Dane." Vernon chuckled to himself.

"What?" Newton piped.

"Nothing. It's just Dane's texting me." Vernon stated looking at his phone.

"Well, when you're done acting like a school girl let's get your rats and go." Newton jibed as he kept searching in nearby burrows. Moving a thick branch out of the way he finds what Vernon might see as the jackpot of swarming little rodents.

"Hey Vern, I found some." Newton half-heartedly calls over as Vernon quickly stashes his phone back into his pocket.

Rushing over to the burrow he looks at the scurrying creatures rushing all around them, some of which look familiar to him.

"Gail, looking feisty as ever. Christopher, still trying to bite that twig." Vernon gushes playfully pointing out each one to Newton. Much to his surprise, Newton lets out a small smile at seeing how happy Vernon is. However, Vernon stops smiling to notice one of the mice.

"Oh my gosh! Andy, you look so thin!" Vernon exclaims, pulling out a piece of cheese from his other pocket along with picking a few berries from above him.

"How long have you been coming out here?" asks Newton as he watches Vernon feed the mouse with such gentleness that even Avery would be jealous of.

"My family and I use to go camping here." He replies smiling as he thinks back. "Same with Dane. Sometimes our families got together for a double camping trip. We haven't gone on one in years."

Vernon's smile suddenly fades as he thinks back to why they haven't gone in a while.

"Are these your pets or something?" Newton said with crossed arms.

"No." Vernon shook his head, holding Andy in his palms. "I just treat them like my pets, almost like my family."

"Why don't you have them at your place?" Newton asked matter-of-factly.

"Well, my parents wouldn't approve of me have a bunch of mice and rats around the house." Vernon explained, petting Gail. "Besides, who knows what they might do? They might call the exterminator on them or maybe send me to an asylum for keeping pests as pets."

The rodents all squeaked in confusion and offense when he called them 'pests'.

"Sorry, guys." He apologized. "You guys aren't pests to me." They all squeaked happily at that.

Newton groaned and face-palmed.

"Anyways, Dane said we're meeting at the library for this week." mentions Vernon.

"The one that's by the movie theatre?" Newton shrugs as he carelessly breaks some twigs.

"You mean the one that you're banned from?" Vernon mutters out loud. He quickly retracts his ramblings when Newton gave him a death glare.

"I-I mean yeah, that one." He restates looking back at a more satisfied, though bored, Newton.

* * *

Akhteer met up with the group's Scottish-American friend, Magnus, who was practicing archery in his backyard, using his lucky camouflage-colored youth bow. His father gave it to him for his birthday two months before he died. There was no telling how good he was at archery. His skills were unquestionably unique. He never misses one shot on a target, even with his back turned. Akhteer peered from over the fence and watched him.

"Hey, Maggie!" He chimed. "What's going on?"

"I thought we agreed not to call me that." said Magnus disgruntled.

"Sorry, man." Akhteer waved off. "Listen, Dane wants all of us to come down to the abandoned library downtown."

Magnus stopped his practice and looked at the Iranian boy.

"Are we really doing that?" asked Magnus.

"Dane don't kid." Akhteer shook his head.

"Fine." Magnus sighed. "But if anything happens and we get caught by the police for trespassing, my blood is on Dane's hands."

"Okay, I'll tell him that." The Iranian boy confirmed and wandered away, not before turning to add something. "And by the way, this'll probably be a good way to get away from our problems."

Magnus processed this as he continued his practice.

* * *

The following week, the gang heads over to the abandoned library to their usual hangout. They each walked together down the sidewalk across the town.

"Remind me again why we're going to this library?" Akhteer asked Dane.

"Well, for one thing, it's big enough for all of us to hang out in and talk about our crap lives without being disturbed, but small enough so no one will feel they have any use for it." Dane answers proudly. Akhteer rolls his eyes at their so-called leader, but nods at the point he made along with the others.

The gang soon approached the deserted, dilapidated establishment next door to the local movie theater. Some of the movies now playing included were _Deadpool_ , _The Jungle Book_ , _Captain America: Civil War_ , etc. Newton remember the when he got banned from that place. Last year, he and Elijah were seeing _Krampus_. He kinda forced him into it. As they were watching the movie, some troublesome guys behind them were chasing him issues. Throwing popcorn at him, whispering taunting things at him, kicking his seat from behind and even poured their drink down his hoodie. This made him snap big time and made him go in a violent hissy fit that caused him to get kicked out. Newton sighed at the memory.

"Let me get the door." Dane said and walked up the steps and opened the doors. "Ladies first."

"Thanks, oh fearless leader." Luke said sarcastically as he and the others entered. Newton was about to enter when Giles got in front of him.

"Ah ah." He teased. "Age before beauty, old timer."

"Tell me. Do you bleed?" Newton threatened and cracked his knuckles, quoting Batman from the new movie, _Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice_.

Giles gulped and stood out of his way. "Go ahead." He whimpered.

Inside the library, the boys struggle to try to find a place to sit as much of the chairs were either broken, gone, or in some cases, has burn marks on it's legs. Dane, Elijah and Luke had made it very clear to them as to not damage the books as they were more or less still legible and so the three were the ones that took up keeping the place organized for when they had their meeting. Yet for as small as the library is, it still had books and papers scattered about. Pages being ripped and torn by a pissed off Luke to no end, one of the few time he ever shows emotion other than annoyance and indifference.

As the boys set up some desks and tables and whatever else they could find for their meet, Avery had found a rather large book with the cover dustier than he usually saw in the books they gather. It was a white hardcover book with gold vine-like border around the book with the only word visible being "Untold". Instead of putting it away, Avery held onto it, despite his insistence to himself that was just a dusty old book. BAM, BAM, BAM! When he heard Dane slamming his hammer (or what Dane refers to as his gavel), Avery ran to his spot with the book to his side as Dane begins to speak.

"Okay, now that we're all set, let's begin what crap we've had to deal with this week." Dane instructs as the others grumble to themselves.

"This is like my AA meetings...only whinier." says Newton bored leaning against his man-made chair of books.

"Who would like to start?" The so-called leader of the club asked the group. Akhteer begrudgingly raised his hand.

"Mr. Iqjia." Dane called out to him.

Akhteer sighed and replied "My mom's been getting on my ass again about spending more time studying my schoolwork then have any time off. 'I care about your future!' She says. 'You need to be more essential!' She says. It's always about work and success with her. Not that she gets a penny's worth from her job at the diner."

"Suck, bro." Elijah said. "My sister's been getting in my room again and stealing all my shit! But, as usual, my parents don't believe what I say in the matter. She aways appears as nice and kind and nurturing to them to make me look like the bad guy! She even purposely spilled hot sauce all over my limited edition of Tales from the Crypt comics, saying that I did and was selfishly blaming her."

"Sisters are the worst." His friends voiced their agreement.

"I don't think they're that bad..." mutters Avery in defense. The other boys raise their eyebrows at his statement. "I-I mean your sisters are pretty mean b-but I don't think their all bad."

"That's because half your family ignores you and so you don't HAVE any experience with a bunch of bratty girls who do nothing but make your life a living hell!" Luke angrily states as Avery hides behind a stack. Dane glares at Luke for being to harsh on the kid, his only response was flipping the bird at Dane.

Coming out from his hiding spot Avery rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly smiling as he looks back down at the "Untold" book. For some reason, he opens it on a random page, as if he needed to, where find an illustration of a young girl around his age. The illustration of her is such a simple design with mid-length curly hair, pale skin and a curtsying pose in a typical princess dress. She smiles in the drawing like it was to someone. The preteen just felt some sort of connection as he look down to the bottom of the drawing, reveal her name, Sofia. Avery began to tune out to his friends' complaints as he began to read Sofia's story and then back at the sweet, smiling picture of the girl.

"What do you got there?" Newton demanded, disrupting Avery from his thoughts and grabbing the book.

"Hey!" Avery exclaimed, trying to get it back.

"What is this?" Newton asked looking the book over.

"Give it back!" yelled Avery as he tries to reach for the book with Newton holding him back with one hand.

"Hey!" shouted Dane as both he and Luke glare at Newton. "Give the kid back his book and then you share your story for the week."

Disgruntled Newton drops the book with Avery catching it before it hit. "Fine, you want a story. Here's your story! I don't have enough money for rent and if I don't pay up by the end of the damn month than I'm out! My job doesn't pay me well enough for me to pay for my apartment and car and I'm all out of booze!"

Newton stops ranting after punching a wall and take deep heaving breaths as his friends look at him in fear, worry, and anger with how he's acting. Some of whom, like Avery and Giles backed away with Avery holding up his book as though it were a shield.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Dane asks, being the first one to speak.

While Dane and a few of the others try to calm Newton down, Avery decides to show Giles his book. Giles flips through the books until he lands on a drawing of two beautiful, young women immediate feeling weird as he and Avery begin to read their story, with Silas soon strolling up to the two as he joins them in their reading of the Snow Queen and her sister.

Silas eyeballed to photo of the Snow Queen, who was named Elsa as the photo says, and his face heated up at the sight of her. Her long platinum blonde hair tied up in a French braid, her perfectly pale, alabaster skin, her glittery blue icy dress, that purple eyeshadow and her beautiful blue doe eyes. Silas almost drooled while Giles noticed. He chuckled at his friend's state until he noticed the other woman next to Elsa. Her sister, presumably, who's named was Anna. Giles couldn't help but stare at her as well.

"Uh, you guys almost done?" said Avery as he gently tried to pry the book from their hands.

Newton's anger was spent now and the rest of the group wondered over to the duo to see what they were looking at. Magnus came over and took the book from them.

"You two are weird." He said and turned the pages to find a lovely girl with a large man of wild, red, curly hair, donned in a dark teal dress of Scottish design and holding a bow and arrow about to aim at a large black bear with red eyes. Magnus read through her story called "The Bear and the Bow", and felt somehow drawn toward this illustrated girl. Magnus quickly begins to read through parts of Merida's story, if the picture hadn't already gotten his attention than her story most certainly did. He smiles rather smugly, though much to his own confusion, at how she wishes to be single and how she showed up those loser suitors at the contest. Before he could read anymore the book somehow slipped through his hands as he notices Ivan holding.

"Hey!" Magnus called as he stomps over to the hippie.

"Shhh..." was Ivan's only response as he presses a finger Magnus lips. Too annoyed to want to snatch it back, Magnus and a few of others read behind Ivan.

The hippie pauses in his reading, instead gazing at a girl with sweet pink skin, kind, and golden hair that looks as though everything around her shined. Looking at her, Ivan felt an immediate sense of trust as he begin to mutter words of promise as he traces what looks to be a long trail of her flowing hair. Lost in his lovestruck daze, his thoughts vanished with a swift flick of the head by Luke.

"Are you done fapping to blondie, jackass?" said Luke annoyed stealing the book from Ivan as he, like the others, began to flip through it, though not taking his eyes off the others. "Seriously what is upon with you guys, you barely read a textbook and now you're suddenly jerking off to a bunch of drawings-!"

The Goth boy stops his lecture, eyes focused on a young woman as she seems to trying to grab a rose. Her eyes widen, mesmerized and curious like Luke, her brown hair tied behind her head as though it were being pulled, and here thin, pales arms reaching for the rose almost as though she's reaching for Luke. He felt like he wanted to reach out to Belle as well, but Luke suddenly finds himself back to reality as he looks up from the book to find the boys smirking at him, eyes narrowing down in a "I-told-you-so" manner. Luke obviously couldn't save face now so he just slams the book shut.

"Yeah... we're done here." Luke says as he walks to the shelves to find where Avery had gotten it.

"No, you don't." Dane said and snatched the book from his grasp. "I want to look too."

"The hell, man!?" Luke cried in despair and exasperation at having it grabbed from him like that. But Dane didn't listen as he looked through the pages himself and came upon a page with a young woman with hair black as night, lips red as blood and skin white as snow, who was petting a rabbit. There were other animals around her and she was smiling brightly. She looked cute in Dane's opinion.

"Uh hey, we're here too! Mind giving us a look?" Zen says sarcastically as he motions his hands to himself, Akhteer, and Finn.

"You'll get your turn later." argues Silas setting off a chain of shouting out who gets to read it.

As it gets louder and louder Dane notice some people passing by outside, some glancing at the heat debate unaware of what they were arguing about. Clenching his teeth together Dane needed to think of something to get them quiet or else someone might call the police!

Rushing out of the main reading area, Dane looked into a supply, only for stacks of books to topple onto him with many of them being hardcover as his head began to spiral into headaches from the books. Rubbing his head, Dane carefully steps over the books, entering the closet. Switching on one of the surprisingly still working lights, he sees more stacks of books, though this time to the sides of him, which he knew to be cautious this time. Slowly moving, he notices behind the stacks were shelves with random items on it such a gun and some bullets, a flashlight, winter gloves, a scabbard with no sword anywhere, scissors, rope, dead flowers, chopsticks, a knife, gum, an empty canteen, a piece of cloth, and much more. Nothing he needed, as he notes how weird a library would have these things. As Dane continued further into the closet he finally finds some he could use! Smiling thankfully at his luck, he grabs the overhead projector moving it backwards. CRASH! Not taking into account of a rogue book behind him, he slips and accidentally slams the projector to the shelves. Despite some things falling on the wheeled projector, Dane stood back up kept moving, pushing anymore books back with one of his legs in order not to repeat. Finally out of the storage closet he abandons the sense of cautions and races back to the group, not knowing they had stop fighting.

Reaching the others, Dane now out of breath from just a short run collapses somewhat on the floor.

"You okay?" asked Ishmael offering his hand to Dane.

"Mvesushum..." Dane says with his face planted on the floor.

"Use words." chides Luke despite understanding Dane's mumbles.

Pushing the Goth out of the way, Newton goes over to Ishmael and the fallen Dane, picking up the latter by his shoulders and standing him up. "You were saying?" questions Newton after double checking that his klutzy friend won't suddenly tip like a domino.

"I have our solution!" exclaims Dane happily as he points to the projector. "I found this a while back and so we can use it to read the book so we don't cause anymore noise and people won't pay attention and we won't have the cops called on us for trespassing."

He smiles proudly, with his friends shrugging and mumbling in approval.

* * *

The group stood together inside of a dark room somewhere in the library. They hanged up a piece of white cloth on the wall with thumbtacks to use as a screen.

"Hope this damn thing still works." muttered Dane as he placed the book onto the projector, turning to the first page and switched the device on, illuminating that pitch darkness with it's only source of light. On the screen, they all read the first story present in the book, one that Dane found interesting at first. It was the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The titular maiden with short black, perfect hair, pale skin and ruby red lips formed into a warm smile. Dane's face turned a faint shade of red like a radish as he somehow drifted into a contented reverie about meeting her, like she was the perfect one for him. But he regained his bearings and focused on the story.

"Snow White." He nodded. "Interesting story."

"Her mother died from natural causes." Magnus read one part of the story. "And her father remarried a wicked woman as his new queen, who soon murdered him and gained control over the kingdom."

"She was jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty and held her prisoner." Newton read next.

"She escapes, befriends a bunch of animals and meets the dwarves in a cottage." Avery read.

"The evil queen disguises herself as an old crone and poisons Snow White with an apple before the dwarves killed her." replied Ivan, his pet snake, Lenny, hissing with thought.

"Then Snow White is awakened by her prince and they live happily ever after." Dane sighed. "Lucky."

"Jealous?" Akhteer teased.

"N-No!" denied Dane. "Why would I be jealous of a fictional girl?"

"It's written all over your face." Finn confirmed.

"Can we just move on?" Dane grunted, before moving away from the projector and let Elijah take his turn. He turned the pages, passing the stories of A Christmas Carol, a New England folktale about a Puritan family who falls victim to a witch, Journey to the East, Beowulf, before stopping onto his selected favorite. It was the tale of Sleeping Beauty, about a young princess named Princess Aurora. The girl has beautiful blonde hair, a pink dress and held a rose, making Elijah blush madly and his heart skip a beat.

"Sleeping Beauty." Elijah began. "The princess, Aurora, is caused at infancy by an angry, evil fairy to die when she turned 19 as revenge of not being invited. Three good fairies take the baby princess with them to protect her and named her "Briar Rose"."

"Briar Rose lived in isolation in the forest for the next eighteen years with the fairies who she saw as her 'aunts'." Silas read out loud, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't mind that much..."

"On the day of her nineteenth birthday her 'aunts' tell her to go pick some berries in the forest while they prepare for her surprise party." Avery read another part, smiling to himself as he started thinking about parties.

The book is passed to Luke, grumbling as he takes a look at where Avery last left it at.

"While in the forest she meets, ugh...a handsome prince or whatever." He read, feeling annoyed that he just read something like that. "Sorry, Eli. Let's just skip ahead to when she's not making bedroom eyes at him."

"Briar Rose returns home that night to see a splendid party for her but when she starts talking about the prince they reveal to her her true identity as a princess and telling her that she'll never see the boy again." Giles read, noticing how Elijah seems to be smirking somewhat.

"Briar Rose, now known as Princess Aurora, leaves with the fairies to return to her kingdom, heartbroken by the changes with her soon-to-be new life." Ishmael read.

"Unbeknownst to the fairies and the kingdom the evil fairy, Maleficent, had finally found the princess as she is enchanted to fulfill her curse." Finn read, feeling like they're getting to a good part.

"The fairies soon notice Aurora's absence as they rush to save the hypnotized princess. Unfortunately, they are too late as Maleficent reveal the young woman's body lying lifeless on the ground near a spinning wheel." Zen reads glancing back at Elijah to check.

"The good fairies place their surrogate daughter, now in an enchanted sleep, on the bed at the top of the highest tower. Feeling that there's nothing more they can do for the poor girl they place the rest of the kingdom in a sleep..." read Vernon.

"That is until one of the fairies overheard a king mention the Prince that met her in the forest, sparking hope in them to get Aurora back." Akhteer reads, happily noticing the mixed feelings of Elijah.

"With that the fairies rescue the Prince from Maleficent, who in turn goes off to rescue Aurora battling thorns and the dragon form of the evil fairy before waking the princess with True Love's Kiss. Leaving together, they realized their royal betrothed is with each other and living happily ever." Elijah read the last bit in finality. "Yeah, go guys making out with sleeping women."

"Not our fault that you and Dane chose necrophiliac stories." Luke muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. Your turn, eyeliner." Elijah responded back defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Luke said. He dully flips through the book pretending that he isn't interested in the story with the cover of the brown-haired beauty.

"The story of Beauty and the Beast." He read, keeping his interest inside of his head. "A young French woman lives in a small town in a hut with her inventor father who is shunned from the other villagers for his crazy, crackpot inventions. The woman, named Belle, who was also looked upon strangely by straight faces since she enjoys reading as it is said that women couldn't read at the time."

"I actually heard that back during the pilgrim times, women couldn't read or dance, since it was considered witchcraft." noted Akhteer, which earned him a punch in the belly by Newton.

"Shut up, nerd!" He growled.

Magnus takes the book from Luke and reads where the morbid boy left off, "Belle's father departs on his horse to arrive at a fair, but purportedly gets lost due to lack of directions and stumbled upon a dark castle after being separated from his horse where he comes face-to-face with a hideous and ferocious beast."

"The beast was, in fact, a selfish young prince who showed little kindness and regard for his subjects and servants. One cold, stormy night, the prince insults an old beggar woman and refuses her hospitality and, as a result, the woman transforms into a beautiful enchantress and curses the prince and everyone in his castle until he learns to love another and earn her love in return."

"Damn, son." Ishmael remarked. "That's once precise "shame on you"."

Newton grabbed the book next and read, "The beast keeps Belle's father captive while she arrives to free him. She agrees to stay with the beast forever in exchange for her freedom and as time went on, Belle grew terrified and distant from the beast, due to his appearance and trigger-happy temper. But their relationship lightened after he saves from the the wolves in the forest around the castle."

Luke snatched the book from from, secretly desperate to read more about the girl's story. "After a handsome young man named Gaston from Belle's village hears about Belle's conundrum, he formed a mob to march down to the castle and kill the beast so Gaston would marry Belle instead. An epic battle ensues between the two and the beast is left fatally wounded while Gaston falls to his death below. The dying beast proclaims his love for Belle before breathing his last breath. But then he is transformed back into a human for learning love and he and Belle live happily ever after." He finished with a slight air of distain in his voice.

"Uh...how about I go next?" offered Vernon turning the pages of Beauty and the Beast to a story he wants. Flipping through the fairy tales in a quick manner as to surprise his friends, passing by many French tales from the likes of Little Red Riding Hood, Puss in Boots, Aurore and Aimée, until he found what was secretly his favorite fairy tale, Cinderella.

"One upon a time, there lived the daughter of a widowed aristocrat who gave her every luxury and comfort. Her father, believing she needed a mother's love, married a noble woman, Lady Tremaine, who has two daughters around her age: Anastasia and Drizella. However, after her father's death, Lady Tremaine reveals herself to be a tyrant, making her stepdaughter their maid, waiting on them hand and foot for years." Vernon reads, looking at the guys.

"Cinderella? Seriously dude?" Newton scoffs at a story the most, no everyone, already know, but let one of the others continue.

Magnus flips to the next page reading out from the screen from the projector.

"One day, the family was given an invitation to a royal ball at the king's castle. Cinderella's stepsisters object to Cinderella attending to the ball, but Lady Tremaine tells the three girls that Cinderella may go to the ball on the condition that she finishes her chores and finds a suitable dress to wear." Magnus says before groaning on how this story will quickly become a fashion show.

"After thanking her stepmother, Cinderella goes back to her room, where she shows the mice and birds a dress that had belonged to her late mother." Zen reads whining like Magnus at how it really is a fashion show.

"She is about to begin fixing her dress when she is unexpectedly called downstairs by her impatient, needy stepsisters. Oh, thank god, we're spared dress up!" Newton exclaims gratefully before continuing. "The mice and birds, feeling sorry for her, take it upon themselves to repair the dress for Cinderella, with two of the mice finding a sash and necklace that were thrown out by the stepsisters."

"The carriage arrives for Cinderella's family with Cinderella not dressed for the ball. Cindy's animal friends show her her dress that they fixed for her." Luke yawns to what he's reading. "She changes into it, stalks down to join the step-bitches, head step-bitch points out one of the Kardashian's useless beads on Cindy and she and the other one get into a cat-fight and Cindy looks like she's been-"

Vernon, not appreciating Luke's narration, shushes him and flipped to the next page as his turn. His heartbreaking for Cinderella, but this time it felt different, more intense than he's felt for for any Cinderella that he's read or seen.

"Cinderella is left with her dress reduced to rags as her stepmother wishes her good night before leaving for the ball with the stepsisters. Distraught, the poor girl burst into tears, running outside to the garden with the mice and other animals watch her in sadness." Vernon's voice cracks as he reads.

"Dude, you okay?" asks Dane worried at how emotional he's getting.

Patting his friend on the back, Dane continues reading for him.

"Lo and behold Cinderella's fairy godmother shows up at the girl's breaking point turning a pumpkin into a carriage, the mice into horses, her dog and an actual horse into a footman and coachman, and transforming Cinderella's ragged dress into a sparkling, silver ballgown and glass slippers."

"Cinderella goes to the ball and meets and has a dance with the prince after being told the spell that made her hot stuff will wear off by midnight. What does Fairy Godmother not want her to have too much fun?" Akhteer says bitterly.

"What do ya know? It's midnight and Cinderella decides instead of staying with the prince right there decides running away back to her abusive family is the much better." Elijah criticizes after reading his part.

Most of the boys glare at Elijah's statement which he fearfully backs down and scoots back somewhat to let someone else have a turn.

"Anyways, she left one of the shoes and now the search is on for whoever fits it will marry the prince. Good thing no one in the kingdom has the same shoe size." Avery reads surprisingly snarking at the end.

"Actually in a lot versions of Cinderella the shoe makes itself unable to fit any other girl other than Cinderella so there's that." explains Vernon cheerful about his knowledge.

A moment of silence goes by and Finn continues onward.

"Cinderella, overhearing this news from her stepfamily becomes distracted and dreamy, ignoring her step-sisters demands to get ready herself for the fitting. Unfortunately, when she's goes to her room in the attic Lady Tremaine locks her in. Pounding, begging and pleading to let her out at the door it seemed as though her dreams are once again crushed."

Vernon quickly volunteers for his next read through, bouncing in his seat at reading the finale.

"It's up to the mice to save their friend, through many attempts at sneaking around, getting the key, and bringing it up to Cinderella's room, all with the limited time of the stepsisters trying on the shoe. Just as the Duke and his herald are about to leave the Tremaine chateau, Cinderella reveals herself, coming down to try on the shoe. As the herald tries to deliver the shoe, Lady Tremaine trips him, the glass slipper breaking to piece. Calming the Duke, Cinderella reveals she has the other slipper, further proving that she is the one. Leaving to go see the prince once more they marry and live happily ever after." Vernon finishes, sighing at the tale, but yet somewhat jealous.

Akhteer went next after Vernon was done ogling at Cinderella's picture in the book. Taking over, he flipped through the pages and happened upon the story after Arabian nights, which was named Aladdin. The Iranian-American boy decided to read his selected tale.

"Here's the Arabian tale of Aladdin." replied Akhteer with much enthusiasm.

"Is that the one about the thief who steals a magic lamp?" Silas asked him.

"Mostly." nodded Akhteer and cleared his through. "Long ago in the vast desert regions of Agrabah, a mysterious man named Jafar discovers a the entrance to a magical cave full of treasures in the form of a head of a tiger known as the Cave of Wonders."

A gleaming smile form on some of the boys' lips, thinking they would get everything they ever wanted in that cave.

Akhteer continues, "But sadly, the Cave demanded only one particular individual to enter his mouth. One it calls "The Diamond in the Rough"."

"Diamond in the what?" asked Dane. "What kind of name is that?"

"Maybe he's some rich guy." Finn suggested.

Newton grabs the book and pressed on with the story. "That person happens to be a lowly young man named Aladdin who steals food for him and his pet monkey, Abu. He is mostly elusive in his thefts and evades capture. After a royal prince suitor insults Aladdin, he returns home feeling lost and underappreciated, hoping one day he would be rich and famous one day. The princess, Jasmine, had rejected many suitors since she only wants to marry her own true love."

An illustration showed the lovely girl herself in all her natural beauty; big black hair, blue satin Arabian outfit brought a curious color of red to Akhteer's face. He also felt attracted to this fictional girl in a different way.

"Yeah, you sure got the hots for her, don't you?" Elijah cracked, nudging the wide-eyed Akhteer playfully. "I bet you want to grasp her soft butt."

This was rewarded with a solid punch on the head by an annoyed Luke.

Finn took over for Newton, "She runs away from home and meets Aladdin by the market and takes her with her after saving her life. The guards catch up with them during a near romantic encounter. Aladdin is imprisoned and Jasmine is taken back to the palace. But then Jafar, disguised as an old man, helps them out and takes them to the Cave of Wonders where he must seek out only one object for him: the Lamp."

"What does he need a device that provides light for?" asked a confused Giles.

"Not that kind of lamp, you idiot!" snarled Magnus. "They didn't have electrical appliances back then!"

Giles immediately fell stupid for that question. He already knew that the tale takes place in Medieval times. He takes the book and read, "Upon entering the Cave, Aladdin first comes across giant piles of golden objects as far as they eye could see. There they meet a sentient flying carpet that leads them to the Lamp's location. Abu is left behind with the carpet and is unable to resist grabbing a large red jewel. Angered at Abu for disobeying his orders, the Cave starts to form into a lake of magna to put Aladdin and Abu to their doom. Luckily, they were saved by the carpet and make back to the entrance where Jafar tries to kill him over the lamp, until Abu bites him, sending all three of them into the collapsing cave."

Akhteer felt his blood boil. The hero of the story gets put through a near death experience all because his monkey sidekick wanted to touch something so badly.

"This is why I'm not too fond of primates." He came out with.

"Oh, come on." Ishmael rolled his eyes. "You can't blame a kleptomaniac for trying to so hard."

"Are you a kleptomaniac, fish-man?" asks Luke.

"No! I'm just making a point." Ishmael defended himself.

"Some point." Akhteer took over the book once more and read, "After regaining consciousness, Aladdin rubs the lamp, which summons a blue-skinned genie who offers him three wishes."

The boys began to brighten up at the thought of get wishes granted. The first thing Avery could wish for was to get away from his neglectful family.

"Three wishes?" Vernon whined. "Aw! I would've settled for 12 or more."

"That's kinda greedy." elaborated Avery.

"My turn." Luke said grabbing the book. "Aladdin fools the genie into getting them out of the cave before decided to wish to become a prince in order to impress Jasmine. But after meeting her, she isn't at all impressed or amused by his attempts. But then he takes the stupid carpet out for a joyride around the world. Jasmine finally warms up to Aladdin, but when he returns her home, he is bound and gagged by Jafar who tosses his greedy ass over a cliff to die."

"Okay." Silas snatched the tome from the emotionless boy and takes over, reading it more appropriately than he did. "Jafar attempts to marry Jasmine to gain control over the kingdom, but Jasmine is only interested in Aladdin's persona as 'Prince Ali', but loved Aladdin either way. Aladdin argues with the genie about making any more wishes and his lamp is stolen by Jafar who first wishes to become sultan. His next wish was to become a powerful sorcerer. He banishes Aladdin and Abu to a snowy mountain where they almost freeze to death. They free the carpet and fly back to Agrabah to save Jasmine. The angered sorcerer transforms into a giant cobra."

"A cobra sounds cliché." Luke muttered. "Why not a muskox or an alligator or a raven?"

"Hush up!" barked Akhteer and he continued, "The battle is proven useless for Aladdin, but he tricks Jafar into using his third wish to become the most powerful genie in the universe. But he fails to understand the downturn of being a genie and is imprisoned within the lamp until it is rubbed. Aladdin finally uses his third wish to set the genie free. Ecstatic and overjoyed, the genie was about to leave, but he shares a tearful goodbye to Aladdin before taking his departure. Aladdin and Jasmine get married and live happily ever after."

"Well, isn't that just peachy?" Newton grunted sarcastically.

"I'm kind jealous of that guy." stated Akhteer. "He gets anything he wanted just one with a hot girl."

"Which you are in love with." Elijah teased.

Akhteer couldn't deny it. He really was in love with Jasmine and gave her picture another good look, filling his head with thoughts that wouldn't be considered appropriate. But it wasn't uncommon for a young man like him to have fetishes and wet desires.

"Are you done, man?" asked Zen.

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine." stuttered Akhteer as he shook his head.

* * *

 **So far, the gang has stumbled upon the ancient book in their clubhouse at the abandoned library. But what curious secrets does one dusty, 100-year old tome hold? There's more to it than the boys realize. It's not just a book of famous, classical fairy tales and stories. But we'll soon find out what it's really about in future chapters.**

 **Right now, do feel free to leave reviews or PM me if necessary. See you in the next chapters.**


	3. The Magic of the Unknown

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney Princess or their movies. They belong to Disney, of course. Everybody knows that. To this guy, Peires, there might be some lemon scenes or anything related in that sort of way in future chapters, but the right thing to do is just wait. So last time we saw these guys, they had just found the mysterious book of classical fairy tales and whatnot.**

 **But little did they know, that it's anything but normal and they had quite a surprise waiting for them. So here we are, back to where we left off previously. Enjoy the story and be sure to PM me or review the story to let me in on anything.**

* * *

Ishmael jumps up to take his turn as he swipes over each pages of Hans Christian Andersen fairy tales to get one that he felt would more likely catch his intrigue.

Clearing his throat he began to narrate, "The Little Mermaid!"

"Isn't that the one where girl gives up her fish body in order to get with a dude to give a soul or something?" Akhteer asked curious since Ishmael didn't seemed to be the religious type.

"Not...really." Ishmael answered going back to reading. "Ariel is the youngest of King Triton's seven daughters and has a vast fascination with the world of humans despite her father forbidding such contact with the surface. One day while out exploring, she and her best fish friend, Flounder, find a sunk ship and salvage the human items in it. When all of the sudden, A SHARK ATTACKS!"

Frazzled by Ishmael's yelling, Avery ducks under a table in a matter of seconds. Silas takes this as his cue to read next.

"They outwit the shark and after escaping him the two fish people go to the surface to talk to a bird named Scuttle to identify the objects."

Newton makes it his turn, flipping to the next page as he mumbles, "After giving Ariel and her fish thing stupid info on the stuff she suddenly remembers that she needs to see her dad or something. Taking her random crap and somehow she's being watched by eels."

"Hurrying back home, King Triton and his crab composer, Sebastian, are angry at Ariel who missed a concert and even more so once Flounder slips that they went to the surface as well. Triton orders Ariel to never go back to the surface again, believing it's dangerous. Reminds me of my own dad except not as shitty." Giles said after read his part, passing it on to Magnus.

"Ariel goes off to her secret grotto to vent over her dad banning her from the surface. With her and Flounder along she muses about the stuff she has and how she wants to be part of the human world. This chick sounds like a hoarder." snarked Magnus.

"She is not! She's just curious!" snaps Ishmael, how he'd rather be in the ocean rather than the surface. The freedom of it all, the weirdness and unexplored potential.

Coming back from his thoughts he reads again, "Sebastian sneaks into the grotto, having been assigned to watch Ariel by her father. Despite revealing himself to her and Flounder, the mermaid spots a ship sailing in over them. Excited, Ariel swims up to the surface and toward the ship, watch a party happening on board."

"Stalker." Dane mutters before given a glare by Ishmael.

"The mermaid spots a male human named Eric, and remarks to herself, how she has never seen a human this close before." The boys start to notice Ishmael shaking somewhat as he reads the book. "Just then, a storm moves in and destroys the ship. Among the chaos of the raging storm, Ariel looks around for Eric and finds him floating unconscious in the sea. Saving him from drowning she carries him to the shore, where she sings to him about how she longs to be with him in his world but is forced to leave when others approach. It was at this moment she falls in love with him and becomes even more determined to accomplish her dreams of living alongside humanity."

Ivan notices his friend looking forlorn, placing a hand on his shoulder before taking his turn.

"Back in her ocean-y kingdom, Ariel's sisters..." the hippie starts before looking a few of the others, pleading eyes of "how many" being shown at the slight brightening.

He continues ignoring his horny friends.

"Anyways, Ariel's sisters notice her humming dreamily, giving them a notion that she is in love." Ivan reads again.

"Or she might've just tried some really good seaweed." Luke says sarcastically.

"Ease off." Vernon said, telling of the emo boy's interruption.

"Ariel thinks about a plan to somehow see Eric again, but Sebastian tries to talk her out of it, telling her how life under the sea is better than the world up above. Fight the man, Ari!" Ivan says in support of her.

Avery quietly taps on Ivan's shoulder, as he's given the the book for his turn.

"Despite the crab's efforts to stop her from going to the surface, Ariel slips away, following Flounder back to the grotto wherehe surprises her with a statue of Eric that he has somehow salvaged from the destroyed ship and added into her collection. She thanks him but then faces the stern Triton, who is very upset to learn from Sebastian that she has rescued a human being from drowning. Oh no..." Avery says knowing that this was not going to end well before continuing. "Shocked and enraged that she is in love with that human, he loses all his temper and proceeds to destroy all the human objects in her grotto with his trident, including the statue of Eric. She tries pleading for him to stop, but to no avail. Devastated, she breaks down in tears, and an ashamed Triton leaves regretting what he has done. Sebastian, who has accompanied him, try to console her, only for her to tell him to leave."

"Maybe if you hadn't slipped up, you stupid crab, than we wouldn't have this problem!" Ishmael said, furious at the fictional crab.

"Oh well what would you do if you were confronted with the friggin king of the ocean, lover boy?" Zen asked snidely at what he as his friend freaking out over nothing.

"I'll go next." Finn announces before another fight could be broken out. "When the crab and Flounder leave the cave, two eels appear and try to convince Ariel to see Ursula the Sea Witch. At first Ariel becomes frightened, having heard of the infamous sea witch and refuses. The thought of how she might become a part of the human world becomes too great as she follows the eels to Ursula's fortress."

"Fortress? You mean like the-" Elijah begins asking excitedly.

"Not that type of fortress, E." Luke said in annoyance as he decides to have a turn as well. "The very dumb mermaid, her fish, and the tell-all crab go to see Ursula who's an octopus lady. They know she's not trustworthy. They know she's done bad things. Ariel knows bad stuff might happen by associating with her, but she still decides to sign a contract where she gives up her voice and has to make a guy kiss her in a span of three days or else she's screwed."

"Luke, aren't you being a little harsh on her?" Dane asked not feeling up to Luke's cynicism.

"Hey, Belle got to at least know her hairy bastard before deciding to jump him? And three days? Seriously, that ain't enough time." Luke explained.

"Yeah but this isn't just about getting a guy. She loved the human world before seeing Eric and so she wants to be there too dude." Ishmael interjects before signaling Dane to take a turn.

"So Ariel makes the deal, getting legs and turning human and- Wait. I heard that when she touches the ground in her human legs it feels like glass to her. My god! This much be torture for her." Dane theorizes before returning to the story. "She ends up on the beach naked in only her seashell bra..."

Once again he stops as he notice Ishmael's smile suddenly growing wider, along with a few of the guys lost in thought of the nude girl. Dane sighs, looking back at Luke and Avery who weren't acting like perves, before deciding to drop the book on the table to get the others back to the plot.

SLAM!

The noise shakes the boys back to reality as Dane begins to read again.

"They meet Scuttle again as Sebastian and Flounder update him on what had gone down. The seagull decides to help Ariel, finding her a sheet of a sail for her to wear as clothes. They're found by Eric's dog, Max, who leads his owner to Ariel. Eric finds her familiar as the girl who rescue and sang to him, but because she can't talk neither can confirm this."

Akhteer is passed the book and continues, "While Eric is disappointed that the girl he's talking to isn't the one he's been pining for, he's still a decent guy and bring her to his castle for a place to stay and be cared for. When Eric and Ariel eat dinner Ariel gets excited over the the human things before her like combing her hair with a fork and trying to play a pipe like an instrument."

"See, she's curious and so happy to be on land." Ishmael defends.

"The next day, Eric takes Ariel on a tour of his kingdom, teaching her to dance and letting her drive a carriage." Vernon summarizes. "The last stop before heading back to the castle is a rowboat ride in a lagoon where the animals and around them try to create a romantic setting for the two humans."

"It almost works with Eric trying to guess Ariel's name and failing before Sebastian just whispers it to the dumb boy." Zen reads, looking ahead at what he's about to read next and glancing at Ishmael. "Uh... so the two almost kiss. But don't because Ursula's eels tip over the boat resulting in them heading back home."

"Cock blocks." Magnus says snidely before Elijah takes his turn.

"Later that night, Eric begins to consider Ariel as more than friendship after a talk with his servant. But soon after he sees a young woman, walking and singing on the beach with a familiar sounding voice." Elijah pauses, to look back at Ishmael. "Calm down dude, it's just a story. Magnus how about you go next?"

"The next day, Ariel wakes up to the seagull telling her that Eric is getting married. Unfortunately as she's rushing down the stairs to meet him it turns out the Prince is with another girl." The Scottish boy reads as he notices Ishmael being pat on the back by Avery before taking his turn with story.

"Eric and the mystery girl known as Vanessa leave on a boat to get married as a heartbroken Ariel watches from afar..."

"Is this the part where she stabs the guy in order to get back to the sea?" Asked Luke nonchalantly.

"...No." Avery answered nervously.

"Awww." Came a bored, monotonous whine out of the goth's mouth.

"Anyways, the seagull spies on Vanessa as she's getting ready for the wedding, seeing her reflection in the mirror it's discovered that Vanessa is actually Ursula! Flying back to Ariel and friends Scuttle tells the moping three about the disguised sea witch." Ivan reads shocked for some reason.

"Sebastian orders the seagull to stall the wedding with the help of a bunch of animals and Ariel and Flounder try to reach the boat to stop the wedding before the sun sets." Newton rushes as he reads.

"After enough stalling, Ariel arrives just as the seashell holding her voice and hypnotizing Eric breaks. She regains her voice with Eric realizing Ariel was the girl he's been searching for. Just as the two are about to kiss making Ariel permanently human the sun sets, turning her back in a mermaid." Finn read.

"Ursula takes Ariel back to the ocean where she is soon confronted by King Triton who demands Ariel's release. Unfortunately the contract Ariel signed cannot be broken so Triton gives himself up for Ariel's freedom. Taking the crown and trident Ursula steps forward to become the new Queen, but before she can use the trident she's attack by Eric with a harpoon. Sending her eels after him, Ariel tries to take the trident away from the sea witch, but instead they aim the trident at the the eels, accidentally killing them." Luke narrates almost enjoying it too much.

"As Ariel and Eric reunite at the surface a now enraged Ursula grows into a giant version of herself. High on top of a bigger Ursula, the mermaid and the human jump off the giant woman as she begins to control the ocean, bringing storms and sunken ships as the sea witch tries to kill the heroes. Luckily, while Ursula is too busy trying to kill Ariel, Eric takes one of the risen sunken ships and steer it into the sea witch, stabbing and killing her in one final swoop with the pointed front." Giles continues excited.

"With Ursula dead all her spells and contracts are broken resulting in the restoration of Triton and merpeople to their original forms. Ariel is still a mermaid however. Triton realizing Ariel and Eric truly do love each other turns Ariel into a human for her to be with him. The couple marry and Triton let's go of his daughter and prejudice." Ishmael concludes happily before sighing wistfully.

"Okay, my turn." That's when Magnus took over the book and turned some pages, silently trying to find the picture of the girl with the mane of red-colored curls. When he did, he blushed madly, unable to fight his inner desires. But when he finally got a hold of himself, he started to acknowledge the story that girl comes from. It was an old Scottish folktale and since he's Scottish himself, he was sure that this would be one he could enjoy.

"The Bear and the Bow by an anonymous author." He read aloud to the others.

"Must've been written in medieval times." concluded Ishmael. "I hear that authors from Middle Ages aren't very well memorized."

Magnus ignored the swimmer boy for a moment to start reading the tale, beginning with the prologue as he read, "In the Scottish kingdom of DunBroch, a young princess named Merida was given a bow and arrows by her father, King Fergus, much to the chagrin of her mother, Queen Elinor, who wants to perfect a traditional ladylike image in her daughter. While retrieving an arrow in the forest, he encounters a will-o'-the-wisp, which disappears as she reaches out to touch it. Upon returning to her parents, the demonic bear known as Mor'du attack. Fergus battles the beast singlehandedly, losing a leg in the process."

The rest of the boys shudder in fear, sans Luke. Avery was most afraid as the start of the tale began with a frightening twist. Magnus continued the rest of the story.

"Years later, the young princess grew into a fiery teenager-"

"As opposed to what? A dried-up hag?" interrupted Elijah unceremoniously and obnoxiously.

"Despite Queen Elinor's lessons on queenly responsibilities and ladylike behavior, Merida only wants to go out to shoot arrows and go on her own adventures. One day, after having her day off of lessons Merida returns home to her parents with them breaking news to her of marriage." proceeded Magnus, disregarding the comic book geek and silencing him with a glare.

"So what? Most of these girls get married. What's the big deal?" Giles shrugged, not seeing why one such princess would go against marriage.

"Umm... marry for love? Remember?" Silas reminded him in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Maybe she's gay?" suggested Ishmael.

"Or here's a novel idea, maybe she's just not interested in marriage." Magnus replied, knowing more than any of the rest.

"In that time period? Yeah, right." remarked Newton disbelievingly.

"Anyways, Elinor tells her that three lords will bring their eldest sons, and she will have to marry one of them in order to keep the alliance between the four clans." continued Magnus, trying to get on with the story and wanting to see what happens next.

"That's pretty heavy stuff for a teenager to deal with. Especially a princess." retorted Dane.

"Well, yeah. Most of _your_ girls at least had a choice in who they want to marry." Magnus told them all.

"Wait, _our_ girls?" queried Avery, lifting an eyebrow.

As such, the rest of the boys were sharing fishy stares at one another as it was clear that most of them were, in fact, growing odd crushes on some of the fictional female protagonists in the fairy tales. But it was a strange thing to fall in love with somebody who didn't even exist in the physical world. Even Avery was falling head over heels for a certain preteen princess.

"Merida, not feeling good about the whole 'marriage' and 'becoming queen' kind of runs off and into her room where she starts swinging her sword at the bed frame." Silas took his turn to read from the book, not wanting to divulge into that conversation.

"That sounds therapeutic." drawled Luke sarcastically.

"Her mother attempts to warn her by telling her a story of four princes given land to rule by their ailing father, but because of one of the prince's pride and refusal to follow his father's wishes, his kingdom was destroyed." Then Ivan read next.

"What does that story have to do with marriage?" asked Akhteer confused.

"Ahem..." shushed Magnus sharply before continuing, "Reminding Merida of this tale, Elinor explains that turning down the betrothal could cause harm to their own kingdom."

"Sounds like my mother." Finn responded, making him think of his own strict mother who has nothing better to do besides breathing down his neck.

"Merida and her mother separate as they try on their own to figure out how they wish the other would listen. Merida laments that she feels she's not ready to be Queen, while Elinor talks to King Fergus about what she wants Merida to be. The next day, the lords and their first-born sons arrive to Dunbroch to compete in the Highland games for Merida's hand. Apart from sharing boring tales of accomplishments and all three clans going at each other's throats before a skirmish ensues, the Highland Games begin. Merida suggests archery as the start."

"So she likes archery too?" replied Newton with a smirk.

"While the first two had no adequate luck on their hands, the third and final suitor struck the arrow right in the center. As the crowd and his clan cheered him on, Merida took the opportunity to prove to her parents, the clans and the entire kingdom that she was not one to let a knight in shining armor solve her problems and that she wanted her freedom more than anything. Ignoring the angered protests of her mother, Merida shot perfect arrows in all three suitor's targets in perfect synchronization, including the final one where her arrow split throw the first one, breaking it into two and puncturing through the target entirely."

"Holy shit." gasped Silas, covering his mouth.

"She'd probably beat you in any archery competition." mocked Giles.

"I can shoot a perfect target, even with my back turned or my eyes closed." Magnus retorted back to him before he carried on with the tale. "This lead to a huge spat between the feuding mother and daughter, with Merida even going so far as to slice at the family tapestry with her sword, severing a line between her and her mother's woven self. Beyond furious, Elinor retaliates by snatching her bow and tossing it into the burning fireplace."

"Wow." Newton said in an almost befuddled expression. "And I thought my own dad had his moments."

"This crushed the rebellious princess's heart like thin glass, causing her to break down into tears and run away on her trusted horse, despondent and emotionally broken. That's when she had run into a cottage with assistant by the will-o'-the-wisps, belonging to an aging witch disguised as a simple woodcarver. Merida begged for a spell to help change her fate, to steer her away from her given path for a better one. The spell comes in the form of a tart."

"A tart?" repeated Luke in a tone that universally translated to 'are you serious?'.

"Why not just a potion to drink or whatever?" requested Vernon.

"Anyway, Merida brought the tart to her mother in the hopes that it would change her mind about the arranged marriage." proceeded Magnus. "Upon eating the magic cake, it made her sick to her stomach, making Merida bring her to her bed."

"Let's hope it's not nausea or diarrhea." cracked Ishmael.

"The result, miraculously, was beyond the princess's expectations, for her mother had transformed into a that of a giant black bear. Her words and sentences replaced with growls and roars, her perfect, smooth skin into black fur and her hands into claws. With the shocking revelation that she had most likely misinterpreted the witch's instructions or the witch misunderstood Merida's request, she sneaks her transformed mother out of the castle away from her father and the three clans with the help of her triplet younger brothers. With no wisps to guide them, they manage to find the cottage, but not the witch. Fortunately, the witch left a message in her cauldron saying that the spell will be permanent come the second sunrise unless she can "mend the bond"."

"What does that mean?" asked Dane.

"It means the relationship between her and her mother that the grunting brat had to fuck up." Luke remarked distastefully.

"Ahem." Silas grunted towards him to remind him of his rude tone, but the goth payed no mind.

"The next day, Merida began to bond with her bear mother while trying to teach her how do perform things like a bear, such as capturing and eating fish. But soon, their trail leads them to the ruins of an old castle where Merida wonders if it alludes to the story Elinor told her in any way. But before she could put any pieces together, Mor'du appears and chases the two away. Arriving at the castle, they find that Fergus and the other clans are arguing and fighting each other, deciding that Merida is not fit to marry either of her suitors and they're preparing to into a full-out war. Merida manages to halt the ensuing battle inside by reminding them of how pride and arrogance can lead to questionable decisions that can affect them and others in ways that can't imagine. This causes her suitors to decide it's best they marry their own brides."

Ivan took the book from him to take a took, since Magnus had been hogging his turn for a reason they know to well. He then read, "While the men all celebrate, Fergus finds Elinor's torn dress in their bedroom and assumes that she had been attacked and killed by a bear. During which, Elinor is chased into the woods by the clansmen. While Merida tries to talk sense into her father, he locks her in her room while he goes to slay Elinor, believing her to be the bear that attacked her. Although her three brothers had become bears as well, they help free her so she can sew up the incision she made in the tapestry and rush over to stop her father from doing anything he would regret."

"Damn." Akhteer commented with shock. "He's actually going to kill his wife, despite not knowing who she really was."

"Merida catches up and stops her father from the killing blow. However, she has little time to reason with anyone for at that moment, Mor'du appears from the darkness, angry as ever." Luke read, unperturbed. "Fergus and the clansmen are no match for the mighty demon bear as it lunges for Merida, ready to maul her to death. Elinor rushes in to save her daughter and fights the unholy beast, ultimately leading to him being crushed by a monolith, freeing the prince's spirit so that he may rest in peace. Once the second sunrise comes, Merida tearfully apologizes for letting her pride and desire for freedom blind her judgement before Elinor returns to human form."

"Before long, Merida and Elinor are closer than ever and bed the three clans adieu as they prepare to sail away. Of course, Merida agrees to marry whomever she choses, nothing could ever sever their bond again." finishes Giles.

"Lucky her." Magnus responded. "She's the only princess I see without a love interest."

Afterwards, each boy read from the book their own fairy tales to share with the rest of the group. Finn found a story that took a different take on the story of Pocahontas, who was actually a real person. Although he found it weird that he was crushing on the strong heroine of the story, considering that she's based on the real-life woman that he recently discovered on that he's related to her, he cannot deny who beautiful she looked in the illustration. Silas and Giles took turns together reading the Snow Queen tale in which revolved around two royal sisters. The eldest born with magical ice powers which grew more powerful as she aged, which would endanger the lives of everyone around her, including her sister. But she eventually found the will it took to embrace her powers and better master them.

Newton settled with the Princess and the Frog about an overworked waitress who wants to open her own restaurant. Unfortunately, her plan hit a snag when the realtors denied her and to add insult to injury, she reluctantly agrees to kiss a talking frog to turn him back into the arrogant, womanizing prince that he used to be before his unlucky encounter with a witchdoctor. However, the kiss turns her, too, into a frog and they are forced to work together to undo the spell. Eventually, they came to an understanding and fell in love with each other. Newton never had a taste for women in his life, but he was beginning to, even if he was too proud to show it.

Ivan found a story called "Rapunzel", about a girl of the same name known famously for her extremely-long golden strands of hair who has been living in isolation inside a tower outside of the kingdom since infancy. The hair, of course, is used a rope to get in and out of the tower through the window at the top and also has the magical power to heal the sick and injured, which her captor and "surrogate mother" uses to keep her youth. But when she crosses paths with a thief, Rapunzel finally sees the outside world and discovers her true origins.

The fairy tale that Zen comes across is called "The Ballad of Mulan", a Chinese tale about a girl who's aging father is called back into action by order of the Emperor when Huns begin their siege on the country. Mulan refused to allow her old father to risk his live out their in the battlefield in his weak and frail condition. So Mulan poses as a male soldier to take his place in the army, aided by a small dragon named Mushu. Ridiculed and not taken seriously at first by the other seasoned male warriors, Mulan proves her worth in the army and helps save the kingdom from the Huns. Avery looked through the pages to find the picture of the girl he found cute, but to her surprise, he found what looks to be an incantation.

"What is this?" asked Zen once he saw it.

"It looks like witchcraft to me." asked Finn, causing the others to look at him with confusion. "This has to be a magic spell."

"Don't be stupid, Finn." Ishmael rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend's theory. "It's probably just some...uh, I don't know."

"Wouldn't hurt to try it." Avery replied, curious to see some magic happen.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Dane, feeling a shake in his voice as he said this.

"It's probably fake or something. Nothing bad could happen." Avery took over the tome and read through the incantation in Latin, " _De scientia adducere tuum, inducere illos in virtute dignus est suscitant, ad magica et liber intus ab omni perturbatione securi._ "

There was silence in the room, a deadly silence that could be cut with a knife. Everyone in the room looked all around, waiting for something to happen. Sadly, nothing did. But before they could say anything, a page flipped, seemingly on it's own, to the next page, catching each of them off guard.

"What happened?" asked Elijah.

Few more pages turned over as if the book had a mind of it's own. What's strange is that there was no draft or fan in the room that could create a wind to blow on the pages.

"What did you do?" demanded Luke.

"I don't know." exclaimed Avery, suddenly freaking out now.

"What the fuck is it doing?!" shouted Newton, panicking.

The boys were all panicking now and growing more and more frightened to see the pages were flipping in faster pace now and then an unnatural gust of wind picked up inside of the room, scaring them all to death and leaving them all wondering what kind of magic this is. Then it got worse, it was effecting the projector, making it flicker and the wind was pushing them all back away from the book. Avery fought against the mad wind to reach the book and finally, the shoved the thing off the projector and onto the floor, closing it shut. At last, the wind and the madness was finally over.

Taking deep breaths from all the excitement and freakiness they had witnessed, they were glad it was finally over. Unfortunately, it was far from over. For the book, suddenly, lifted itself open once more, brining back the powerful wind and this time, lightning sparkled and crackled all about from the book's pages. The guys had no time to make their getaway for they were all grabbed within the magical currents of electricity and unable to move their bodies. They all screamed in terror and agony as the lightning seemed to be gripping their bodies tightly.

And then, in a final struck of powerful magic accompanied by the sound of thunder in a blinding flash of light, the boy had all vanished into thin air, leaving smoke behind. The pages of the book frantically flipped back to the beginning and close shut for good, leaving an ominous air to the deserted library.

* * *

 **Oh, no! The magical book they had discovered carried supernatural properties and now they've been magically teleported into it. Where does their story lead from here? Found out in the next chapters.**


	4. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Pt 1

**Previously on the story, after reading through fairy tales and whatnot, Avery recites a Latin incantation that pulls the boys with a magical force into the book, trapping them in the fantastical literary world. We is going to go through the Disney Princess movies one-by-one, beginning with the one that started it all: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Ladies and gentlemen, the story continues...**

* * *

Dane awoke with a throbbing headache like a thousand rabid squirrels rustling around inside his head and his vision was obfuscated for a few moments before it finally cleared up. He groaned from the ache in his brain as he tried to remember what had happened. Everything's a blur, but slowly, it started coming back to him. He and his club friends were in their library hideout and reading from some old book about fairytales until Avery read off an incantation in a weird language. Latin, he guessed. Then there was a flash of lightning and powerful winds before everything went pitch black.

"Avery, you bastard. Why you do this?" He muttered, struggling to get his speech pattern back and sat up to see where he was. Surprisingly, he saw that he was in a forest clearing surrounded by a beautiful scene of glossy grass, lovely flowers and the trees. But in the forest where? Maybe he was dragged out of the library when he was unconscious and left in the woods for some reason. But why the forest, he asked himself. Dane had so many questions stirring around in his head, but he wasn't doing to get answers just sitting around.

He returned to his feet and looked all around, spotting some bluebirds flying around, tweeting a happy tune and other residential forest creatures about. After walking about half a mile, the sight of a castle far in the distance fell upon his viewpoint. _A castle?_ , he thought quizzically. Where the hell was he? He can't possibly be in Ohio anymore, because Ohio does not have any castles. But he needed to find out where he was and how to get out of it. It was a long walk towards the civilization. Dane needed to stop a few times to catch his breath. Finally, there was a village outside the castle. Once there, everybody was looking at him with curiosity and suspicion. It had to be his attire. Everyone else was wearing Medieval-style wardrobe and whatnot. Is the Renaissance Faire going on early or something? But Dane needed some clues to what was going on. A few minutes flew by and he was just beyond the castle walls when a graceful, melodious hum came upon his ears.

It sounded hypnotic and lovely, so much that he had to see who it was. The trail lead him to a stone wall, a bit too tall for him. Dane found a large rock that he could stand on and when he could at last peek his eyes over the wall, there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in what seemed like raggedy clothes that a scullery maid would wear. Short black hair stylized in a bob with a headband or something of the sort with a tiny bow, ruby red lips, creamy white skin and wooden clogs. She was just scrubbing some stones steps with a scrubber and a bucket of water next to her, humming away contently. White turtle doves sat around her, watching her work, scrubbing the step gently and gently. Then the woman stopped to take a breath and sighed from all the work she had to do. And as Dane watched, she stood on her feet and dumped the rest of the water onto the step before maneuvering over to the well to fetch some more.

Dane quickly ducked his head down, afraid that she might spot him watching her. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason, he suddenly had a desire to get to know this girl, even though he had just laid eyes on her for the first time. But what if she, too, thinks of him as distasteful like the ones back at home? What if she also sees him as a perverted rapist and runs away from him in fear? Who knows? Maybe this time, it'll be different.

The girl lowered the empty bucket into the well for more water, humming her little tune all the while and the doves keeping their eyes on her. And then she spoke to them in a cutesy, innocent tone that seemed to melt Dane's heart.

"Wanna know a secret?" asked the girl.

The doves all nodded in responce, seemingly understanding the girl's words.

"Promise not to tell?" The girl asked with a slight hope and the doves gave a nod in confirmation.

"~ We are standing by a wishing well. ~" sang the girl so gracefully, so wondrously that it seemed to put Dane under a magical spell that was compelling him to this girl by force, but he wanted to wait for the right moment.

"~ Make a wish into the well.  
That's all you have to do.  
And if you can hear it echoing,  
Your wish will soon come true. ~"

"~ I'm wishing... ~" She said into the well, before it, indeed, echoed back to her.

 _"I'm wishing."_

"~ For the one I love to find me... ~"

 _"To find me."_

"~ Today. ~"

 _"Today."_

"~ I'm hoping... ~"

 _"I'm hoping."_

"~ And I'm dreaming of the nice things... ~"

 _"The nice things."_

Dane suddenly jumped to the opportunity to make his presence known. With incredible strength, he reached his arms over and pulled his own body up, climbing up and over the stone wall, but made sure as to stay perfectly quiet, just to not frighten this girl. After a couple struggles, he was finally on the other side of wall and in the garden and slowly, albeit carefully walked over to the girl as she was vocalizing into the well and listening to her echoes, wondering what he was going to say to her and how she was going to react.

"~ I'm wishing... ~"

 _"I'm wishing."_

"~ For the one I love to find me... ~"

 _"To find me."_

"~ Today. ~"

 _"Today."_

Mustering up all the courage and confidence he needed to make a good first impression, he gently tapped on the girl's shoulder, to which she halted her little song and turn lift her head up towards the unknown person and then she let out a surprised gasp upon seeing Dane, this strange man standing close to her in the castle garden.

"Uhh...hi?" Dane weakly began with a slight wince and giving her a greeting wave. "I'm Dane and I was just passing by and..."

But during his little introduction, the girl have him a somewhat frightened expression as if she had seen a ghost and full-on darted towards the open door, looking back a few times to make sure he wasn't chasing her.

"Wait a minute!" called Dane desperately, but the girl had already retreated back in doors, slamming the door behind her, leaving behind a shocked Dane. He could see her fleeing up the stairs through the windows, still scared by stranger in the garden. Dane was now heartbroken and emotionally shattered by her reaction and her sudden sense of security.

"I knew it." He muttered with a shake of his head. She's just like the other girls, he thought. Every girl thinks he's a freak, a force to be reckoned with. Why must his life be so complicated with it comes to having relationships? Hanging his head in sadness, he lumbered away from the well. Maybe she did have a good reason to run away. She probably just thought he was a kidnapper. Hell, it was the castle and he was trespassing in a way. But, all in all, she couldn't taken a moment to at least ask why he was here. Still, it was inevitable. Unknown to him, the girl was watching him depart and climb over the wall through the curtains to the balcony above. All the sudden, she felt pretty guilty about running out on him like that. Perhaps she should've spoken to him, but her mother did once tell her not to speak with strangers. But either way, he wasn't necessarily doing anything wrong. All he wanted was to befriend her.

Meanwhile, her stepmother, the queen, was watching the entire scene from far above through her own window with a look of disgust and undeniable fury. She must think that Dane was trying to put a move on her and that the girl was playing a silly game of hard-to-get. It hurt her ego and made her all sorts of mad, thinking that while her stepdaughter has a lover, she has nobody. Then she flung the curtains shut in a fit of anger, storming back to her throne room in a huff.

Dane, having left the castle walls, sulks back towards the village, hoping to look for a job or his friends for that matter. Once again, the villagers gave him strange looks with many of the women picking up their children and hiding themselves away like the girl. He held his head down, trying to not draw any more unwanted attention as he began his search for work.

"Hey, uh, sir?" Dane called out to a shop owner who kept a stone-cold look at the boy, making him feel uneasy. The man held a butcher's knife still fresh with animal blood dripping from.

"I-I-I'm looking for some work, sir." Dane muttered weakly.

Still silent.

"I mean, if you don't need any help, could you at least tell me if you've seen any of my friends? One's a-"

Dane's suddenly cut off before a knife is slammed onto the side of the shop.

"Listen boy, I don't need any sort of beggar to steal from me when I got the damned Queen's taxes doing that for me!" The butcher lectured before taking the thick knife out of the side. "Begone, before I make you her next meal!"

"What?!" Dane cried out before running away from the angry butcher.

Unfortunately, other job prospects turned him away as well, luckily those weren't nearly as pissed as the butcher! But yet still, he was called a vagrant, an outsider, a beggar, a strange mage of some sort, among others. After a long day of being turned down multiple times, Dane went back to the walls of the castle. Why he is, he's not really sure. Maybe because it was near the girl? Maybe because, despite the fear she showed, she still seemed warm and comforting? Yet there was something familiar to her as well.

Having gathered a pile of leaves, he tried his best to make it as comfortable as he could. Well, it'd have to do for now. Drifting off to sleep, he saw flashes of image of a silver carriage, a spinning, a boy and girl rising from the surface, the sounds of gunshots, a fight between bears, snow monster and lava. The last image was of a hideous old hag in a black cloak offering a delicious red apple to somebody. The apple had an unnerving green tint to it's natural red skin and then a flash of lightning, accompanied by a clap of thunder, illuminated the room for a split second to reveal the shadow of the apple, which had taken on that of a human skull. Dane jolted wide awake after that, panting and drenched in sweat from the fear. What a horrible nightmare.

Dane decided to get some exercise out in the woods and then take a hike further away from the castle and village, hopefully to find some other place to seek hospitality from somebody who won't turn him away and call him names. From around the corner of his eyes, he noticed a man standing by his horse in the distance. He seemed to be watching something...or someone. But it wasn't him, by golly. The man just stood there by his horse as if waiting for something to occur.

"Oh!" Dane heard the gasp of surprise with a familiar feminine voice.

He turned around and froze in place when he saw it was the same girl from before now wearing a more exuberant and brightly-colored attire; a simple court dress with a red bow this time as well as a dark blue bodice with a white high collar and puffy short sleeves with red slit to exemplify a "slash" design, light yellow skirt, brown cape and tan pumps. If she eluded him before, why was she coming to him now?

"Oh, hello." The girl greeted in a somewhat shy voice. "You must be, uh...Dane. Of course. Listen, I'm very sorry for running away before. It's just that my stepmother, the Queen, she hates seeing me with some men and my mother always taught me to not talk to strangers, but I suppose that only applies to children. But anyway, forgive me for that. I hope we can start over."

"Uh, no. That's quite alright. In fact, you're not the first girl to have that kind of reaction." Dane explained, inwardly relieved that this girl was not afraid of him and had the courage to speak to him.

"What on earth do you mean?" asked the girl with surprise.

"It's too painful to discuss." Dane remarked with an angered mutter, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh, I see." She replied. "So it's time we had a proper introduction. I'm the princess, Snow White."

That name. That familiar name as it flowed through the girl's lips like syrup. Why did it sound so familiar? Of course, now it makes sense. She's Snow White from that classical fairy tale he read from that book. Maybe when Avery read that incantation, could he have...No! That's impossible! Or is it?

"Um, are you okay?" asked Snow White with confusion.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Dane snapped himself back to reality as if waking up from a dream. "Well, I'm Dane Abel."

"Dane Abel. That's a lovely name." she complimented without any sort of sarcasm. "And interesting clothing. Are you from here? Where do you live in the village? What do you do? What brings you out here?"

"Easy, easy with the questions, one at a time, Snow Whi-...I mean, Princess Snow White. Or maybe it's Your Majesty?" Dane ponders out loud on her title.

"Just Snow White will be fine." She answered.

Snow White began to ask many questions to Dane, much to Dane's awkwardness as he didn't really know how to answer them without sounding outlandish or rude.

"Not really from here. No place to stay. Trying to find work and not doing so well." He kept the answers short, but vague to the princess, hoping she won't question it all.

"Oh...well then, there's always another chance." The princess reassures.

"Yeah, I guess." Dane said before muttering, "If anyone's willing to accept me."

Snow White, sensing his lack of hope in his voice, pulls him toward the glade as she began to pick flowers while humming the song she had sang the day before. Dane couldn't help but smile at the sweet, carefree singing of the girl as she came back to him with a bouquet of them.

"Sometimes the simplest things can bring at least small amount of joy, don't you think?" The princess asked before tying the stem of a plant around his army necklace. "There. That should do it."

Dane looked down in confusion at the flower that was now attached to his dog tags.

"What's this?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"A cornflower plant, Dane Abel." She answered cheerfully before hearing the sound of chirping and going over to see a tiny baby bluebird chirping in despair and worry, having been separated from it's parents and feeling lost and Snow White, being an animal lover, rushed over to cheer it up and offer it some comfort and assistance. Then Dane looks from Snow White rushing to the bird to the man, who now suddenly seemed much closer than before as he glares daggers at the princess.

"Wait a minute..." He mutters to himself as soon as the realization hit him like a brick wall. The Huntsman! The story! The Queen! He's going to try and kill her and bring her heart to the queen as evidence. Soundly morphing in a protective mode to save the girl he just met, Dane rushes over to Snow White as the Huntsman slowly creeps toward them. _He'll have to take me out before he tries to hurt her_.

"Come on. Perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Dane heard Snow White say as she comforts the bird.

"Snow! Snow!" Dane yelled at the top of his lungs as he sees the Huntsman edging closer and closer, unsheathing a knife from his belt.

"Your mama and papa can't be far." Snow White calms the poor little bird as she briefly looks around in confusion of what Dane was yelling her name about before turning back to the tree as she spots what is probably the parents of the bird.

"There they are. Can you fly?"

"Snow, RUN!" Dane hollered again, rushing to her side as the bird flies off.

"What?!" Snow White questioned as she and Dane turn around to face the Huntsman, raising his knife at them, ready to make that killing blow to the princess. Snow White let out a bloodcurdling scream of mortal terror and cowered before Dane places himself in front of her in a protective embrace, ready to take the brunt of the knife. Dane didn't care if he died right then and there, he couldn't just let this poor young, innocent girl suffer and met her demise when nobody's around to save her.

The Huntsman's hand begins to shake as he seems to have a mental argument with himself, trying to decide whether to do the deed or not. He finally wins the conflict in his head, deciding that this was wrong. He lets the knife fall to the ground and drops to his knees in grief, utterly ashamed with himself for having coming close to take the life of the young princess at the behest of such a dastardly witch of a monarch.

"I can't! I can't do it!" He cries as Dane, still in front of Snow White, catches this moment of mercy. "Forgive me. I beg of your highness, forgive me."

"I don't understand." Snow White said in confusion, stepping around Dane to help the Huntsman.

"It's the Queen, Snow White." Dane stated bluntly.

In direct response to that, Snow White stepped back in horror as the Huntsman begins to explain to her.

"She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothin'!"

Dane looked at him, somewhat with sympathy, before turning to Snow White.

"We need to get outta here!" Dane said as the princess already begins to take steps backwards, silent with shock before running into the forest.

"You best run too, boy. She'll come for you as well." The Huntsman warned gravely before Dane picked up the knife that was dropped to use as a weapon before running in the forest as well to join Snow White. Her screams of fright echoed through the forest air as he ran non-stop in her direction. _Please be okay. PLEASE be okay!_ , he pleaded and prayed in his mind that no harm would befall on poor Snow White. He couldn't let anything bad happen to her. A kingdom needed their princess and, more importantly, he needed her.

* * *

 **And I'm gonna stop right there for now. So now Dane has meet Snow White and is already having feelings for her. But the next chapter will include the two finding the dwarves's cottage and tidying it up. Let me know in the comments about what story I should do next after this one is complete. So see you guys in the next chapter.**


	5. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Pt 2

**And we're back to the tale of Dane and Snow White. Things look bleak for the two, but don't fret. Everything will go just peachy in no time. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Now armed with the Huntsman's knife, he was ready to face whatever was out there in the forest and defend Snow White. He dashed through the trees, the shrubs, the logs, hightailing through Mother Nature's boldest creations to try and reach Snow before any wild, dangerous animal does, hoping he's not too late. Fortunately, he wasn't for he had finally found Snow White collapsed in a clearing, lying on her stomach on the ground and sobbing miserably. Dane felt sympathetic towards her. The girl must've been absolutely terrified.

As he approached her, the many animals in the forest witness the scene unfold with all of them feeling equally sympathetic. Most of them slowly and carefully came close to the scared girl with Dane. He placed a comforting hand on her back to let her know that she was safe now and that there was nothing to be afraid of. And when Snow lifted her head up, she unexpectedly came face-to-face with a bunny rabbit.

"Oh!" She yelped in surprise, startled by it before all the animals all rushed from the scene to hide from the two humans.

"Please don't run away." Snow White begged.

The forest critters peaked their heads out as she spoke to them in her most understanding voice possible.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you." explained Dane calmly and the same rabbit hopped over to him, sniffing him curiously.

"I'm awfully sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you. But you don't know what I've been through. All because I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made."

"Don't worry about, Snow." Dane placed a hand on her shoulder while holding the bunny in his other arm, the critter feeling comfortable in his embrace. "You and them have every right to be afraid. It's okay to be afraid."

"Thanks for understanding, Dane Abel." Snow thanked graciously, placing a hand over his and leaning her head on it with a contented hum. They both looked up to see the same baby bluebird that Snow White helped out earlier with it's two parents.

"What do you do when things go wrong?" asked Snow White.

To answer her question, the two parent birds both whistled a tune together in unison.

"Oh!" Snow White exclaimed with delight. "You sing a song!"

The mature bluebirds nodded and tweeted a response to the graceful girl before them. Snow White played along with gusto, humming the similar tune along with them. Dane's heart warmed up at the sound of Snow White's singing. The baby bird mirrored her melody, then she sang back to him, as did the bird who flew down to her and she held out her index finger for him to land on as she brought the melody up to speed.

The little bird picked up with a tune of his own, only to end with a loud, off-key, high-pitched tweet that made the elder parent's wince from the ear-splitting noise. The little bird winced as well, feeling embarrassed from that awful ending, but both Snow and Dane laughed. And then, Snow White suddenly broke into song.

"~ With a smile and a song  
Life is just like a bright, sunny day.  
Your cares fade away  
When your heart is young. ~"

Some birds perched on a stag's antlers tweeted harmoniously to sing alongside Snow's singing as a backup chorus. Then, despite not having a knack for singing, Dane eagerly join in on the song by singing the next very.

"~ With a smile and a song.  
All the world seems to waken anew.  
Rejoicing with you  
And the song is sung. ~"

The two's heartfelt song attached the animals toward them and Dane placed the bunny back down and let other little critters climb on him and get a closer look at him. A lone chipmunk came over to Snow White. But when Snow slowly brought her hand down to pet it, the poor thing chickened out and scurried away in seconds.

"~ There's no use in grumbling  
When raindrops come tumbling  
Remember you're the one  
Who can fill the world with sunshine. ~" Snow sang beautifully, petting some more creatures before Dane took over.

"~ When you smile and you sing  
Everything is in tune and it's spring  
And life flows along  
With a smile and a song." He and Snow White ended the final verse together in perfect unison and with that, the animals of the forest all applauded their performance with a series of tweets and whatnot of excitement and rapture.

"Feel happy now, Snow?" asked Dane.

"Oh, I sure do, indeed." She smiled, bringing a smile on Dane's lips in the process. "I'm sure we'll get along somehow. Everything is going to be alright."

"Well, I don't know about you, but we should probably find some shelter." Dane reminded her, silently letting her know about her wicked stepmother out to get them. "If only there was someplace for us to sleep."

"You're right, Dane Abel." Snow nodded, turning to the animals. "We can't sleep in the ground like you. Or in a tree the way you do. And I'm sure no nest would possibly be big enough for us."

"Maybe they know where we can stay." Dane suggested, to which the birds tweeted in response and nodded.

"You do?" Snow White asked hopefully, lighting up and returning to her feet with Dane. The birds tweeted again, confirming their knowledge of this place. "Would you take us there?"

"Hey, uh, Snow? Not to be rude or anything, but are you sure you want to just follow a bunch of animals?" Dane asked in concern.

"I don't see any reason not to, Dane Abel." Snow answered simply as she grabbed ahold of his hand while the birds pulled on her cape and Dane's shirt, leading them to what Dane hopes is a shelter.

Dane, however, tries blowing the birds off him before they flew toward the direction of the deer and rodents leading them all to what he believes will be the Dwarves' cottage. Heh, it's kind of weird. Having just read the story less than a day ago, finding the girl in it hot and now here, he is being part of it. But where was the prince, though? Maybe Snow White met her prince earlier before, but then why did she have the same startled reaction to Dane as she would with the prince?

On one hand, if she didn't than maybe. But what about the sleeping curse? Dane shook that thought out of his head. He can't think about what _could_ happen. Protecting Snow White and keeping her safe is what _needs_ to happen. After about an hour or two of walking through the forest Dane and Snow White come to a stop, now back in another dark section of the forest. The animals soon push the brush of trees out of the way, bringing not only the light, but revealing a small two story cottage with a river lying nearby.

"Oh, it's adorable! Just like a doll's house." Snow White exclaimed in adoration of the tiny home.

"Yeah, I guess it's cute." Dane said casually before looking around for the owner.

"Come along, Dane Abel." Snow White called running over to the cottage.

"Snow, wait!" Dane tries following, but trips on a log that was in front of the bush. "We don't know who lives here."

"Well, there's no harm in taking a peek." Snow White explained matter-of-factly before wiping off the dusty window to check from outside. Dane followed her example and brushed back the dust to peer inside to see only the darkness. Not a single soul to be seen.

"Ooh! It's dark inside." She said to both Dane and the animals. Dane was a little nervous for this girl and how quickly she is just jumping ahead to live there, despite being aware that somebody could already live there. For all they know, it could be a psychopathic recluse living away from civilization who hates outsiders and would torture or kill anyone who trespasses. But Dane knew he was just being paranoid and a bit overprotective. This had to be where the Dwarves lived.

"Snow, you can't just assume no one's living there." He explained wisely before stepping in front of the door. "And we can't just break into this house."

"I understand, but I only wish to know who lives here so we may make a good impression for them."

 _We?_ He thinks, smiling and blushing somewhat. He moves out of the way, noticing how Snow White fluffs up her hair before knocking on the door. As expected, there was no such answer. She rapped at the door again. Still no answer. Not even a little peep from inside.

"Guess there's no one home." She shrugged and reached for the knob to slowly open the door ajar to peek her head in. Dane peek in as well.

"Hello? May we come in?" Snow White asked to no one in particular.

"I guess we go in." Dane says awkwardly.

No going back now. Slowly making their way into the house, Dane takes the knife from his pocket, before he shushes the animals who seem to want to join in on the breaking and entering. _Please don't let anyone live here. PLEASE don't have anyone live._ Though quite frankly with how dusty, dirt-covered and just overall messy this place is, he'd be surprise if anyone actually is _still_ living here. Clothes were lying around, mining supplies just left out for someone to trip over and dust, dust, dust everywhere!

"Ohh!" He heard Snow White say in what sounds fear, running out to where he heard her! Her yelp scared the wits out of the animals, who jumped, startled, and dashed out of the cottage in a split second from the possible threat. Surely enough, it was only a tiny chair carved in the shape of an owl.

"What a cute little chair." Snow White commented cheerfully, taking a seat in it.

"Oh, thank god!" Dane said relieved, but yet rather annoyed at how she almost gave him a heart attack.

"Please be careful of how you say the Lord's name, Dane Abel." Snow lectured softly before motioning him over. "Come over, Dane Abel. Look, why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven little children."

Dane bit his lip, wanting to tell her it's actually dwarves rather than kids. But she'd probably find that far-fetched.

"Or just really tiny people?"

"Well, whoever they are they are also very untidy based on the table here. Look, a pickax, a stocking too, and a shoe. And just look at that fireplace. It's covered with dust! And look, cobwebs everywhere." She listed out the filth. "My, my, my! What a pile of dirty dishes. And just look at that broom."

That item used for sweeping has been overtaken with dust and spiderwebs, looking like it hasn't been used for years.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Why, they've never swept this room." remarked Snow White.

"Well, maybe they're out doing something and they're too busy to clean up the house?" Dane defended, shrugging his shoulders.

"Even so, you'd think their mother would-" She stops upon realizing why the house must look like this. "Maybe they have no mother! Then, they're orphans."

"A group of orphan children living together in a cottage in the middle of the woods under no adult supervision." Dane pointed out while observing the huge mess all around and thought it could be a possibility. "That would make a lot of sense."

"Maybe they were left to fend for themselves and look after this place on their own." added a despondent Snow White.

Dane puts a comforting hand on her shoulder saying, "That's too bad, Snow."

"Oh, Dane Abel, these poor little ones." She mourned for the "children" before perking up to a bright idea that just might work.

"I know. We'll clean the house and surprise them." The princess excitedly told Dane.

"Then maybe they'll let us stay." Dane added before remembering the other animals present. "All of us."

"Inspired!" Snow White chirped excitedly as she took off her cape to let the birds hang up. She then gestured to different groups of animals to give them their chores. "Now you wash the dishes, you tidy up the room, you clean the fireplace and I'll use the broom."

"What can I do?" asked Dane.

"We'll take turns sweeping together!" answered Snow White.

The birds all whistled a tune one at a time before the cleaning began. Snow sang along during the labor while Dane couldn't resist singing along with her. Of course, the place was filthy. If you were to sweep at anything, you'd get a cloud full of dust and it possibly take a while to get it clean. Dane hasn't seen a place this dirty and untidy since Elijah's bedroom. The animals all got busy spiffing up the place. Dust was cleared up and swept by Snow White and Dane, the fireplace was being clear of the soot and burnt firewood, the dishes were being washed, but Snow White noticed that they were doing it incorrectly.

"Oh! No, no, no, no. Put them in the tub." Snow instructed them and they did just that.

Placing the dishes into the tube and using a pump shaped like a human face to pour water into it. Meanwhile, two squirrels were sneakily sweeping some dust under a rug to hide it. Although, Dane catches them in the act.

"Uh-uh, you two. That's not were it goes." He reminded them strictly.

Then they tried sweeping it into a mouse hole as an alternative. It seemed to have done the trick at first, until the mouse inside out express it's annoyance for bringing dust bunnies into it's abode by kicking it all out, scaring the squirrels under the rug. The mouse scolded them for a second before kicking some dust in their faces. More dusting and dusting, they went. It was like the place had been abandoned for centuries. Then there was the cobwebs. Squirrels were twirling them done with their tails and one was taking his time, rolling it piecemeal into a ball until he came face-to-face with the web's maker. He ran away just in time to avoid a bite from the spider.

And now the clothes were next. Dane and Snow White gathered up all the clothes and placed them on the stag from head to toe and also it's antlers. Then the animals brought them outside to wash and clean them in the river. They will certainly be clean in no time. Dane found it intriguing to see animals cleaning and washing clothes.

"~ Oh, whistle while you work. ~" Snow sang to a bird perched onto her finger, which sang back, before she got back to sweeping while Dane used a rag to wipe some more areas.

"Dane Abel, may I ask you a question?" She queried.

"Where I come from, we don't address each other by our full names. So just call me Dane." He reminded her with a flat tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dane. I don't mean to pry, but I'm just curious. What did you mean you said I'm not the first girl to run away from you?" asked Snow White curiously, but seriously.

Dane sighed, not comfortable with this subject. But he answered, "Long ago, when I was in middle school, I tried to ask a girl out to the prom dance, but none of them would want to go with me. They saw me as perverted and weird that they, instead, bully me, send me rude remarks and even insult me. But there was this one girl that I dated who was part of a group of popular girls. But they pulled a prank on me to make the whole school think I was a rapist. I was placed in an asylum for three months. Women still view me as a rapist and a pervert, doing whatever it takes to humiliate me and make me look bad."

Snow White was struck silent by the depressing information, nevermind the strange terminology. "Perversion?" "rapist?" That couldn't possibly be Dane! He said he didn't do it, though. Why would anyone be so cruel as to say or do that? Dane stopped what he was doing as well as he watched her reaction. Her face remained blank and he knew this was a lot of information to take in.

"You know what, maybe I should just go outside." Dane suggested dejectedly, hurrying over to the door before a hand grabs his wrist.

"I believe you, Dane." Snow White said sincerely, looking him in eye as he slowly takes his hand off the handle.

"You do?" He said in disbelief, though he wasn't sure why he was surprised by her response.

"You've been nothing but kind and gentle to me since we've met, if you had wanted to harm me, you would've done so by now." Snow White explained, giving him a comforting smile. "I just don't understand why anyone would say and do those things to you."

"People can be awful sometimes, Snow." Dane stated simply.

"I suppose." Snow White looked downwards. "I just believe in the good in everyone."

"People aren't always like that, you know? I mean, your own stepmom just tried to kill you-" He stopped as he looked at Snow White tear running down her cheek.

"I know that. I thought someday we could've-...But it's done. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She faltered.

The two remained silent for a while as they continued to work on cleaning with Dane contemplating leaving after for what he said to Snow White. He looked around the cottage with cobwebs no longer in sight, dishes and silverware cleaned and organized into the cupboard properly, clothes having been washed and are hanging to dry. All seems good as he grabbed the broom to make his way out, feeling as though Snow White would be happier with his cynicism ruining things.

Sweeping the broom over towards the door, he opens it up, seeing the daylight starting to set before brushing the dust out once again. The pinkish sky slowly shifting into orange told him that if he went out now he'd have to deal with a night in the woods. Closing the door, he looks back to where Snow White was setting up a cauldron in the fireplace.

Putting the broom aside, he rushes over to help with what she's doing.

"Snow, hey, do you need-"

"Oh yes, thank you, Dane. Could you go outside a get a few herbs from the forest, let the animals sniff them so you won't pick anything poisonous." Snow instructed cheerfully as if their previous conversation didn't happen.

"Uh, yeah, okay." He awkwardly answered as he began to walk out the door.

"Oh, and Dane?"

"Yeah?"

"If there's ever a 'prom dance', may I go with you?" Snow asked somewhat confused as she said "prom dance".

Dane stopped in his tracks when she asked that, turning around to look directly in her eye.

"What did you say?"

"Well, I know you said that girls turned you down for the "prom dance" and whatever it is. If you'd want to, than I'd love to accompany you." Snow White suggested.

Dane frowned somewhat of what he believed is her asking him on a pity date, except...

"Uh, Snow, you do know what a 'prom' is right?" He asked just to make sure.

Unsurprisingly, the young princess shook her head.

"Oh, boy." Dane sighed. "Well, where I'm from, proms and dances are like a ball where guys, like boys my age, go and uh, court women." He explained to the girl.

Snow White nodded with a smile on her face in understanding before putting a hand on his shoulder. They both give a reassuring smile as he heads out to get herbs from the forest while she was boiling the water in the cauldron.

* * *

 **That concludes part two of this story. Stay tuned for the next part soon.**


End file.
